


Doctor Who Drabbles

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Chapter Pairing:  Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chemistry

"Chemistry's a hard thing to predict..." He was pulled to the tips of his toes, his sneakers squeaking on the paving blocks outside the Millenium Center. It wasn't as though The Doctor hadn't kissed Jack before, although it had been with another set of lips. 

"Anything else hard," Jack purred. The Doctor wondered if it was getting hot. Must be global warming. A cool breeze from The Bay mocked him, tickling the nape of his neck. 

"Well...." His voice cracked as Jack's thigh pressed against him. The Doctor smiled. "Like I was saying... chemistry is a hard thing to predict."


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Clara/Eleventh Doctor

She's falling but she doesn't know if it's up or down. Sometimes it goes round in a spiral and Clara rather likes that one. Most of the time, though, there is light and there is Him. He's all she's got to concentrate on most of the time. Occasionally she'll get a few weeks or days, once even a month. Mostly, though... it's just Him. She screams his name over and over, through the centuries, through a hundred companions an 12 faces. Always there, always watching, always calling for Him. 

"Doctor."


	3. Leviathan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Tardis/Space Whale

She glides, tiny in space but enormous in all other regards. There are two of them now, her and the Carrier. She knows the Carrier's secret before her Thief or the Orangey Girl guess there's something wrong. She can feel him breathe under her grates, senses the subtle organic movements in her coral. He is alive. He has made his choice. She bids farewell to the Carrier and waits for her sad Thief to realize the same. Her engines call him home as the Carrier sings with the children.


End file.
